


New Arrivals in Town

by TrashiestPanda



Series: Riverdale is Strange [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Crossover, Dom Chloe Price, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Photography, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Betty Cooper, Sub Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Tails, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashiestPanda/pseuds/TrashiestPanda
Summary: After the destruction of Arcadia Bay, Max and Chloe set out to make a new life in the sleepy town of Riverdale. A run in with Betty works out to everyone's satisfaction.
Relationships: betty cooper/max caulfield, betty cooper/max caulfield/chloe price
Series: Riverdale is Strange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863484
Kudos: 11





	New Arrivals in Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trio I definitely want to come back to. Who knows where their adventures might end up?

“And where was it you said you moved from?”  
“I told you, Arcadia Bay.” The blue haired newcomer, who Betty had found lounging in the Riverdale High common area, looked annoyed at the question. “You probably saw it on the news recently? It got hella trashed by a freak tornado recently.”  
She’d seen something about that not too long ago, but it hadn’t really registered. Local news was intense enough around here that the national stuff rarely made an impact. Sometimes she could forget the outside world entirely, forget what year it was.  
“Right, and you moved here because…?”  
The girl - Chloe, she’d said her name was - rolled her eyes.  
“Kinda done with the whole West Coast thing after the tornado. Do you always interrogate people like this?”  
Shit, she was doing that thing, wasn’t she? The paranoid thing, seeing mysteries at every turn. Not every new kid in the school was another Evelyn. Hell, V had been the new kid not too long ago, and she couldn’t imagine life without her around these days.  
“Sorry,” she said, “I’m just twitchy. It’s been a wild couple of years. Serial killer dad, mom joined an organ harvesting cult, some rich kids conspired to murder my boyf-” she caught herself, “my ex-boyfriend.” These days Jug seemed more interested in a certain simple-minded red headed boy next door. That one was still taking some getting used to.  
“Damn, and I thought my life was strange, with the tornado and the time travel and the murderous teacher.”  
“Wait, the time what?”  
“Never mind.” Chloe brushed the question aside. “Say, where’s the lady’s room? I need to take a leak.”  
“End of the hall, on the left.”  
“Great! See you around, blondie.”  
The other girl unfolded from her seat, wandered away. She seemed… odd. And very intense. But there was something about her that stuck in Betty’s mind. Maybe it was the tattoo, maybe it was that cute California accent. Or maybe it was the air of command, the sense that this girl knew what she want and how to get it. Whatever it was, she hoped this wouldn’t be their last run in.

There was no doubting she’d found the right room. Max had asked a random student where the Blue and Gold’s offices were, been pointed at a thoroughly unassuming door. But the room beyond was definitely the offices of a newspaper. A fancier one than she’d expected, given that the entire thing was apparently put together by a single student. The walls were covered in old articles, filing cabinets practically overflowed, a corkboard covered in photos, clippings, and a mad tangle of red strings leaned against in the wall. And in the centre of it, typing away like a woman possessed, a cute blonde. The only incongruous note was the open bottle of Luna Rum on the desk, the half full glass beside it. Apparently this town was pretty lax with underage liquor.  
“Betty?” Max asked. The other girl looked up, startled, clearly hadn’t heard her come in.  
“Another new student? Huh. Hello, yes, welcome to the Blue and Gold, the only worthwhile source of news in Riverdale. When the administration isn’t censoring us, anyway.”  
“Us?” Max looked around for any sign of coworkers, found none.  
“In the figurative sense. Hi, sorry, I’m being rude. Betty Cooper, how can I help you?”  
“Someone said you could use a staff photographer, and that’s kind of my bag. So, hi?”  
Max held up her camera, one of only two good things in her life to come out of Arcadia Bay. The other one, Chloe, was no doubt off making rivals at this very moment.  
The other girl looked her up and down, a frank evaluation, not bothering to hide it. Clearly she met some kind of standard, because Betty nodded, gestured her toward the only other chair in the room.  
“Is that a Polaroid?” Betty asked.  
“Yup! Spectra 1200si. I’ve got some digital ones if you need, but this is what I prefer to work with.”  
“No, that’s great, I love it. Say…” Betty looked thoughtful. “Polaroids just spit the image right out, yeah? One shot, no doubles, if you have it in your hand you know no one else does?”  
Well that was… a more paranoid question than she’d expected, certainly. But this girl was cute, and Max really, really wanted to get involved with the school paper, so she decided to humour her.  
“Yeah, that’s right. You could scan and duplicate, I guess, but otherwise it’s just the one picture.”  
Betty’s face lit up for a moment, a bright and brilliant smile. She covered it up quick enough, but for just a moment Max could see the joy that animated her, the spark that made this girl next door come to life. She made a mental note - Chloe had been wanting to try another three way, ever since that night with Victoria.  
“Alright, I think we might have a job for you here… wait, oh, I didn’t ask your name, did I? I’m sorry, that’s so rude.”  
“No problem. It’s Max Caulfield. I just moved here.”  
“Okay Max. The paper can probably use you, but I have just a little test first, okay? I need…” the blonde looked down, blushed. “I need to make someone jealous. Remind them what they’re missing. But I don’t want to worry about anyone else seeing. Could you take a few shots for me with that Polaroid of yours, let me have them?”  
“What sort of shots?” Max asked, though she thought she could guess.  
Betty didn’t reply, but her actions confirmed exactly what Max had expected. She undid the top buttons of her blouse, revealing a charming black bra over a pair of perfect breasts. Max had the camera up, ready to shoot some risque shots for her, but apparently Betty planned something a little more than risque. She kept going, shrugging her blouse off entirely. Her jeans followed swiftly, and there was no denying that her ass looked even nicer than her breasts. The blonde leaned forwards over the desk, palms down, arms pushing her cleavage together in a way that accentuated absolutely everything.  
“This should be a good start,” she said.  
Well, Max wasn’t going to argue with that. She stepped back to frame a good shot, hit the shutter release. A second later the first photo came sliding out from her camera. As she set it to one side to develop, Betty took up a new pose. Facing away this time, one knee resting on her chair, her spine arched a little, pushing that perfect butt out. Max could feel herself getting a little warm as she took the second photo. This girl was not shy, clearly.  
Betty came to look at the two photos, both excellent shots if Max did say so herself. But the blonde frowned.  
“Hmm, no, I need something more. He’s already seen all this.”  
“Maybe something with a little more action?”  
“You genius, yes. Here, hold on.”  
Betty got up on the desk, pushing her laptop aside, and sat facing Max with legs wide. She slipped one hand beneath the fabric of her underwear, put a finger of the other up to her mouth. Max didn’t wait to be told to start shooting this time. The first picture was out and developing as Betty began to touch herself. It was a little off putting, trying to frame good photos while being so outrageously turned on by her subject. Luckily, she’d had a lot of practise. The camera flashed again and again, capturing the moment where the underwear was flung to one side, the moment the blonde slipped two fingers inside of herself. She caught the rolled back eyes, that glow of unselfconcious pleasure as her model forgot the camera and just enjoyed herself. There was no faking that. Max palmed that photo, wanting something to show Chloe later.  
Betty came to a reluctant stop after a couple of minutes, her face flushed and breath coming fast. Her fingers glistened where they’d been inside her. She wasn’t the only one - at some point Max had stopped taking more pictures, slipped a hand between her own legs. She just couldn’t help herself, not with a show like that. And there was no point trying to hide it or play it cool. Betty had seen exactly what she was doing, met her eyes with a smile.  
“Do you have any more film in there? I think there’s one shot that would really send the right message.”  
There was one exposure left in the camera.  
“Alright, can I borrow that for a second?”  
Normally that would have been a hard no - Max didn’t like people touching her camera. But under the circumstances she could be flexible.  
She handed Betty the camera, curious to see what she had in mind for her finale. The blonde, legs still spread, put her free hand on Max’s shoulder and gently steered her to her knees. Oh! That’s what she had planned. Max knelt on the linoleum floor, face inches away from the slick pussy. Up close she could see the fine blonde hair above it, neatly trimmed. She could smell the delicious scent of sex and arousal. Even without Betty’s guiding hand pulling her in closer she wouldn’t have been able to resist. Her tongue darted out, parting the other girl’s lips, tasting her. It was different to the taste of Chloe, but just as delightful. Her right hand crept back between her own legs as her tongue went to work.  
Above her, Betty held the camera out at arm’s length, angling for a perfect selfie-shot of the skinny brunette eating her out. The shutter snicked open, the flash went off, the camera whirred as it popped out that last shot.  
There was no film left, no more pictures to take, but neither girl cared to stop. Max worked her tongue across the other girl’s clit, dancing, teasing, driving towards orgasm. When it came, it hit like a freight train. Betty’s fingers tightened in her hair, her back arched to push her closer to Max’s eager mouth, thigh muscles trembling. Max followed moments later, a gasping, panting rush of orgasm that left her lightheaded. She was glad she’d worn a skirt today - jeans would have been soaked right through. At least this way she could just pull off her drenched panties, shove them into her bag.  
They stayed where they were for long minutes, catching their breath. Photos lay scattered across the floor, and the cramped office smelled like sex.  
“I think you’ve got the job,” Betty muttered. Max couldn’t resist a smirk.

“You’re sure she’ll go for this?” Chloe asked for the millionth time, as they walked towards Pop’s Choclit Shoppe.  
“You saw the picture. Get some rum in her and I reckon she’ll bite.” Max was dressed very differently this evening. A black crop top showed off her slender midriff, tall heels shifted her posture, and a short leather skirt showed off the lower curve of her bare butt. A rabbit-ear headband finished the look, paired with a fluffy little white tail-plug clenched between her cheeks. A collar sat snugly around her neck, and Chloe lead her across Pop’s parking lot on a studded leash. Her girlfriend had added a pair of sharply spiked bracers to her usual punk outfit, some red leather knee-highs, and makeup carefully tailored to accentuate her hard edges. She was every inch the Domme tonight.  
They could see Betty sitting in a window booth as they approached. Max had called her earlier to arrange some time together, promising more of the fun they’d had in the Blue and Gold’s office. She hadn’t mentioned Chloe.  
The other customers definitely stared as they went in. It seemed a bit rich - everyone in town seemed to know about the gloryhole running downstairs at Le Bonne Nuit, but a girl on a leash got looks? What a double standard. Betty definitely did a double take when she saw them, before turning her gaze down to her milkshake. Chloe paused at the bar, ordered a bowl of milk and two glasses of Luna Rum, before stomping over to her. She sat down on the opposite side of the booth, dragging Max behind her.  
“We meet again, blondie,” Chloe said. “And I hear you used something belonging to me. What made you think that was okay, huh?”  
Betty blushed, hung her head, didn’t say a word. Max almost felt bad for her.  
“It’s alright,” Chloe continued, “you can make it up to me and nothing more needs be said about it.”  
Pop came over to their table, set down a tray of vanilla milkshakes. If he noticed Betty’s discomfort or Max’s collar, he had the good grace to say nothing. Chloe waited until he was gone, then emptied a good measure of the local maple rum into one of the milkshakes.  
“First up, you can drink that.” She slid the glass over to Betty.  
The blonde eyed the drink, a spark of defiance in her expression.  
“And if I don’t?”  
“Then you don’t, I guess. Your choice. But you also don’t get to learn any of the hella fun things I have in mind. Like, this isn’t a blackmail situation, I’m not going to force you into anything. But I know your type, blondie, and I know you’re going to want this.”  
Betty spent a long time thinking about it. Max started to worry that she’d misread the other girl. Was it time to rewind, pretend none of this had happened? She’d promised not to use her time powers anymore, but there was a certain level of awkwardness you just couldn’t live with.  
But no, it was okay. Betty picked up the spiked milkshake, held it to her perfect lips, drained the glass.  
“Alright,” the blonde said, “so what happens now?”  
Chloe gave her a wide smirk, slid a brown paper bag across the table.  
“Take that. Go to the bathroom. You’ll figure out what to do with it.”  
“What do I-”  
“Nope, no questions. Just do it. Or don’t, your choice. Do I look like I care?”  
She definitely did care. Max knew just how much her girlfriend wanted to fuck this girl. But not one hint of that showed on her face or in her voice. She kept everything perfectly level as Betty picked up the bag and departed for the restrooms.  
“You reckon she’ll actually do it?” Max asked, when they were alone.  
“Only one way to find out,” Chloe replied.  
“How long do we give her?”  
The blue haired punk checked her watch, counted off the seconds.  
“Eh, I reckon this is long enough. Come on, my lovely little bun.”

  
She shouldn’t be agreeing to this. Betty knew she shouldn’t, that it was a stupid idea. She barely even knew these girls. Yet here she was, on her hands and knees in the restroom at Pop’s, trying to do what they wanted. The bag had held a cute pair of cat ears, some fluffy black paw mittens, a bottle of lube, and a long black tail attached to the end of a butt-plug. She had the ears and paws on, and was easing the plug inside of. It wasn’t the largest thing she’d had in her ass - that credit went to Vegas - but it certainly gave her a satisfying sense of fullness. It stretched her, but with the lube she’d been given she could manage it. The only question was how long they’d make her keep it in when she went back out.  
Only it turned out the two girls had other plans entirely. The bathroom door swung open, Chloe leading Max in on her leash. Betty let out a little yelp, startled to have been caught with her pants quite literally down.  
“Get the door, Max, make sure we’re not disturbed.”  
Max bent to pick up a waste bin, wedging it under the handle of the bathroom door. As she did, her skirt rode up, revealing her lack of underwear. A fluffy white rabbit tail sat between her slender asscheeks, a delicate thatch of pubic hair framed a glistening pussy. Any doubts Betty had about the evening were gone in an instant. She wanted, needed, to let these two use her.  
“I see you’re already in the right position, good,” Chloe said.  
“What do-”  
“Nope, no words from you, little kitty. Cats meow.” Chloe crouched down in front of her, took her chin in one hand. “And if they’re very lucky, they might get to purr. Do you understand?”  
“Meow?”  
“Good kitty. Max, why don’t you show my new pet what I expect of her?”  
Chloe tugged her jeans down, letting them bunch around her ankles, and sat down on one of the toilets with her leg spread. Max went to all fours, her ass held high, and crawled across the room towards the blue haired girl. Betty watched in wonder as the bunny-girl came to a halt and pressed her face eagerly into Chloe’s shaven crotch. She had a perfect view from here of Max’s lovely ass, her dripping cunt. She remembered how it had felt when Max went down on her earlier, the amazing way the girl used her tongue. Chloe was clearly enjoying it too, judging by the little gasps and sighs, the ways her eyes rolled back. Betty couldn’t help but touch herself, pressing one pawed hand between her legs. The fur was soft against her skin, and the paw gave her hands just enough wiggle room to get a good rhythm going against her clit. When had she last been this turned on? Not since that night with Vegas, honestly. Certainly not with Jug. Archie could keep him, if she could keep these two.  
Chloe had her hands buried in Max’s hair, holding her close. Her breathing was getting faster, her gasps louder. Betty couldn’t help but let out a whimper of her own, her ass squeezing the plug tight, an explosive orgasm building.  
But the whimper was a mistake. As the first sound slipped past her lips Chloe’s eyes opened and the blue haired girl stared right at her. She pushed Max away, got to her feet.  
“Did I tell you, little kitten, that you could touch yourself?”  
“Meow?”  
“Don’t play the innocent with me. You didn’t have permission for that, so you’re going to have to be punished.”  
Now this was something Betty understood. She turned around, leaned against the sinks, pushing her butt out and up. She gave it a little shake, wiggling her tail. A good spanking was exactly the sort of thing she could get on board with.  
“The hell are you doing, kitty? I didn’t ask to see your ass. Lay down, on your back.”  
Confused, Betty did as she was told. The floor was cold against her skin, and probably not the cleanest, but she wasn’t going to argue. Clearly she’d made enough mistakes already.  
“Good. Now, Max, if you’d be so kind?”  
Whatever punishment they had in mind, Max clearly didn’t need any explaining. She came to stand over Betty, one foot on either side of her head. The brunette crouched, bringing her pussy almost close enough to lick. It looked divine and smelled better, and she’d have given almost anything for a taste. Max reached down, spread her lips with two fingers, her other hand resting on one of Betty’s shoulders for support.  
“Meow?”  
Max frowned for just a second, then relaxed, letting a gush of warm piss cascade down on Betty’s face. Betty spluttered, caught off guard, tried to turn her face away from the stream. But Chloe’s hands were right there, holding her in place, leaving her no choice.  
“Drink up kitten. Anything you don’t swallow now, you’re just going to have to lick up later. I don’t want to leave a mess in here, that’d just be rude.”  
She meant it, too. There was a steel in her voice, an utter certainty.  
Betty opened her lips, reluctantly at first, taking Max’s piss in her mouth. It was actually a lot better than she’d feared, a warm, salty, sexy taste she couldn’t define. She swallowed what she had, opened her mouth wider for more. Max was smiling down at her, genuine affection in her eyes. The stream kept coming, mouthful after mouthful. Betty did her best, but there was no way she could swallow it all. It ran down her cheeks, pooling around her, soaking her hair.  
“Good kitten,” Chloe whispered. “Keep that up and I might even reward you with a taste of mine. If you earn it.”  
If someone had told Betty, even a few hours ago, that she’d be drinking the piss of a girl she’d just met, she’d have called them crazy. If they’d told her that not only that, she’d be eager, desperate, to be allowed a taste of a second girl’s piss, well that would have been just too much. But here she was, and there was nothing she wanted more than for Chloe to fill her mouth.  
Finally Max’s stream ended, the last few drips landing on Betty’s tongue. Max brought her soaking pussy down towards Betty’s face, pressing her slit to her mouth.  
“Be a good kitten and clean her up. Max, you have permission to orgasm if she does a good enough job.”  
Betty worked her tongue between Max’s lips, getting every last drop she could. The piss mixed with the other girl’s juices, tasted even sweeter. She craned her head forward as much as possible, working the hole, the clit, eager to prove her worth. Max responded in a big way, her body shuddering. She let out a cry that anyone in the diner would definitely have heard. The brunette grabbed Betty’s head, rode her face as the orgasm swept through her. After long moments she finally released her, collapsed, panting, against the wall.  
“Well, looks like you have some uses after all, kitten. I guess you earned the reward.”  
Chloe, who’d shed her jeans and boots at some point while Betty was distracted, squatted over Betty’s face. Her pussy lips spread, parted by the power of the piss stream which erupted. It came faster than Max’s had, flooding Betty, too much to handle. She gave it a valiant try, swallowing as much as she could, but still ended up spluttering, coughing piss onto her chest and the floor. Chloe didn’t care, just kept on gushing. Betty was soaked, her hair sodden with pee. Her clothes, discarded in the corner, had been enveloped by the growing puddle around her. This was heaven. It was almost sad when Chloe finally finished, when there was no more delicious piss to drink.  
“Good kitten, very good. You’ve almost earned a reward.”  
Her paws went to her crotch, desperate for release, but Chloe stopped her.  
“I said almost. On your hands and knees. There’s still the clean up.”  
Oh god, she’d been serious about that? Despite Betty’s best efforts the floor was covered in piss. She’d never be able to lick it all up. But what choice was there? She needed her reward, needed to get off more than she’d ever needed anything. She got into position, staring down at the puddle. If she needed any encouragement, Chloe gave it - a bare foot gently pressed to the back of Betty’s head, steering her down. She stuck her tongue out, lapped at the cooling pee, tried not to think about how many people walked all over this floor in their dirty shoes. She was utterly, completely, debased and degraded. It had taken these girls no time at all to turn her into an obedient little piss-pet. And she loved it.  
At least she wouldn’t have to clean the floor alone. Max, recovered from her orgasm, was on her hands and knees too, working beside her. The brunette licked up piss with practised ease, making contented little sounds as she went. At one point the pair of them ended up face to piss-stained face. Max interrupted Betty’s progress to kiss her, deep and passionate. Her lips were sweet, her tongue salty with piss. Betty kissed back, so lost in the moment that she barely heard Chloe say “time for your reward.”  
A hand brushed her rear, lifting her tail aside. Chloe’s fingers found her opening, two of them sliding inside of her with ease. They filled her, pushing against the fullness of the plug in her ass in just the right way. A thumb found her clit, deft, perfect motions sending her mind cartwheeling. Max was still kissing her, and had reached one hand up to caress a nipple, delicately rolling it in her palm. Every inch of Betty’s body was being stimulated, a million pleasure sensors firing at once. She wanted to make the moment last forever, but she didn’t stand a chance. As Chloe finger-fucked her Betty’s whole world came apart, an orgasm that sent all sense of self hurtling away for a moment. There was only pleasure, satisfaction, need. She was a perfect machine, built for pleasure.   
Betty didn’t know how long it lasted. Her first coherent memory afterwards was of Max helping her into her wet clothes, gently stroking her hair. Chloe was nearby, talking gently.  
“Good kitten, very good. Let’s get you home and showered, okay? You’re probably feeling hella spacey right now, and that’s okay. You did good. We’ll take care of you.”  
She had, she’d done well. She knew it. She was a good pet. Her ears and paws were gone, but her tail was still in. It hung free under her skirt, the tip peeking out for anyone to see. Her underwear was gone. Chloe had slipped the soaked panties into her bag at some point, given her a wink and said they’d make a nice souvenir. That seemed okay. And going home with these two for a little aftercare, some affection as she emerged from her pet mindset, that seemed like just what she needed. Hell, maybe she could even introduce them to Vegas at some point. Something told her they might like that.


End file.
